marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * his wife Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = War Toy | Writer2_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler2_1 = George Perez | Inker2_1 = Rico Rival | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = General Hamilton Arkay has a dream: intelligent robot soldiers to fight all wars, so that no human soldier will ever again have to die. But Arkay develops a deep emotional attachment to his prototype soldier, FM-1, and when the Army decides the robot project is too expensive, Arkay's surrogate son-nicknamed 'War Toy' by his scornful comrades-is relegated to serving as his assistant in a desk job. When an invading alien army devastates Sydney, Australia, however, Arkay and FM-1 are pressed into service, and with the General dead at the hands of the invaders, 'War Toy' is instrumental in their defeat. An ungrateful Government throws FM-1 out of the Army, and after years of menial jobs in a life now without meaning, thr robot finally commits suicide in a veterans hospital. Then, the aliens return... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (Fighting Machine, a robot) Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Space Invaders Other Characters: * Dr. Freeman Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Adam... and No Eve | Writer3_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler3_1 = Frank Robbins | Inker3_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | AdaptedFrom3_1 = Alfred Bester | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hallmyer * Umber (Krane's dog) Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Hunter and the Hunted | Writer4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Penciler4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Inker4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = Reprinted from [https://www.comics.org/issue/1659474/ Abyss #1]. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * unnamed child Antagonists: * hunters Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Specimen | Writer5_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler5_1 = Bruce Jones | Inker5_1 = Bruce Jones | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Rad Supporting Characters: * girl Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Day of the Triffids Chapter 4 | Writer6_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler6_1 = Rico Rival | Inker6_1 = Rico Rival | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = Marcos Pelayo | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | AdaptedFrom6_1 = John Wyndham | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Masen Supporting Characters: * Josella Playton Antagonists: * Triffids * Torrence Other Characters: * Mr. Coker * Benny * Lady Tynsham * Susan * Tommy * Dennis Brent * Mary Brent * Joyce Taylor Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed reality ** | Notes = * The "slow glass" concept mentioned in the prologue was created by . * "War Toy" is reprinted in . * "Adam... and No Eve" is adapted from the short story " " by American science fiction author . * "The Day of the Triffids Chapter 4" is adapted from the novel by English science fiction author . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}